


A Softer World

by DirtyDeku



Category: Death Note, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abuse, Death, M/M, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyDeku/pseuds/DirtyDeku
Summary: Here's a collection of small fics I wrote based on ASofterWorld! I'll do my best to find the actual pages if requested. Thank you.





	1. Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante/Near. Is it absurd? Yes. Does it make my heart ache? 100%.

The day he'd met Dante, their fate had been destined. At least, Near told himself that, despite all of the scientific explanations he could come up with. Only a year before, he had lost someone who meant the world to him, and the recovery was hard. He had to solve the case for L, to let him finally rest in peace rather than turning in his grave over the difficulty of the case. 

It was when he was finally drawing close to the conclusion of the Kira case when tragedy struck. He had been carrying a file full of papers, strolling on the sidewalk without a care in the world. A sharp pain shot through his chest and he dropped the file, papers fluttering around in the slight breeze as he dropped to his knees. 

Dante was contacted, being Near's legal guardian and boyfriend, and he pushed his way through nurses calling after him to not cause a ruckus or stress Near out. It was when Dante was at his side that he said with his dying breath, 

_"There are some secrets I will take to my grave, but I don't want loving you to be one of them."_


	2. Love Is A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a fanchild of mine- Bakushuku Bakudoriya. He's a KatsuDeku kiddo!

His sobs rang out against the walls of his bedroom, the room offering no comfort whatsoever in its inky darkness. He'd dreamed of Neiro again, beautiful and happy, and yet... his dream was cruel. His subconscious summoned the one thing he couldn't have nearly every day of the week when he laid down to rest. Needless to say, Bakushuku didn't sleep very often anymore. 

He tossed and turned, threw his legs and arms against the wall in frustration, beating dents into the pale orange structure. Nowadays, he went to school with bruised knuckles and knees, the lasting impressions of his midnight fits. 

_Love is a dream someone else had last night._


	3. A Flame Long Gone Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE BE WARY: THERE IS A SUICIDE IN THIS CHAPTER.

The spark in Shoto's life had long since gone out, leaving him in a world filled with darkness, illuminated only by a false sense of hope. What was the point in pursuing something he had been forced to pursue his entire life? Pleasing his father? He'd found, long ago, he would rather die. 

On the day he was to graduate from U.A., the greatest Hero Academy the world had ever seen, he was nowhere to be found by his family. He'd ran off in the night, taking a long length of rope to a beautiful tree in the middle of nowhere. The knot was easy to tie after he had practiced a few times. The rope pulls tight around his throat, snuffing the inner flame of the boy who had seen more tragedy than anyone ever should. 

The note on his dresser read; _"There is a fire deep inside us and nobody else can see when it burns out."_


End file.
